The Guardian
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Mokuba is given an odd looking neclace. From which an odd spirit emerges. She is NOT a Yami, but she does live inside the Necklace. Who is she and what does she want with Mokuba? And what does she know about Pharoah Yami, and his court. CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. The Strange Necklace

ME: Hello again people.

KAI: Hi Lady Blade.

KAIBA: Dear god. She's back. Don't you have anything better to do?

ME: Nope. Now on with the new Yu-Gi-Oh fic.

YAMI-BAKURA: For the love of Ra. Haven't you done enough damage to the Yu-Gi-Oh page?

ME: Nope, not yet. I'm still planning on doing some humour fics. And a blooper fic.

CAST OF YGO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KAI: You guys act as if this is a bad thing.

REI: She does this to us everyday.

MAX: Yeah. Lady Blade mostly writes BeyBlade Fanfics.

TYSON: So be happy that she's only done two Yu-Gi-Oh fic.

KENNY: This one makes three.

CDD: You're forgetting the songfic.

YAMI: For the love of Ra. A SONGFIC TOO?

ME: I couldn't resist Yami-Kun. puppy dog eyes

KAI: It's not about you anyways.

AMEN: Yeah, it's about Ryou and Yami Bakura.

YB/ RYOU: NOT YAOI!

AMEN: Nopes

(both sigh with relief)

REN: Aibou's trying to concentrate. So everyone shut up.

ME: Thanx Ren.

REN: No problem. Me trying to be a good Yami today.

(everyone sweatdrops)

ME: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or BeyBlade. I do own Ren though. Cause Ren's my Yami. I also own Amen, CDD, and Chibi Rei the transformer cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Just a couple of things I'm gonna tell you before you read this. So you don't get confused.

1-Kaiba is supposed to be a reincarnated High Preist from Ancient Egypt. I am using this in my fic, so please don't be confused. Or asking me what High Preist Seth looks like. He looks like Kaiba. And Yugi is the reincarnated Pharoah Yami. And Yami's spirit is stuck in the Millenium Puzzle. This story, will be slightly AU because, I don't know everything that's happened. Please forgive any mistakes. They are NOT intentional.

2-I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT know exactly what Malik is like. I assume he's evil, from the episodes that I've actually seen him in. So forgive me if he's a bit OOC. Thanx.

3-This necklace story, thing has not, will not, and cannot be in Yu-Gi-Oh. It is a story passed down in my family, that I changed to suit my fic. Thank you.

4-Since I am gonna be using the Ancient egyptian version, of the group, I shall try to keep their names as close as possible. Here's a list of their ancient names. Yami and Seth's names are the right ones.

Kaiba - Seth

Yugi - Yami

Joey - Johan

Tristan - Trion

Mokuba - Mokhal

Malik - Marik

Duke - Duran

Bakura - Bacchus

Pegasus - Maxamillion

Tea - Tealis

Mai - Maia

Serenity - Seran

Ishizu - Isis

5-When I tell the story, I will use FLASHBACK to tell the story, in the P.O.V. of the people of the story. So I hope people don't get confused. If you do get confused. You can alway's ask me questions. I do not bite. And I will answer all questions, to the very best of my abilities.

With those things said, let's get on with the fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SUMMERY: Mokuba is given an odd looking necklace. From which an odd spirit emerges. She is NOT a Yami, but she does live inside the Necklace. Who is she and what does she want with Mokuba? And what does she know about Pharaoh Yami, and his court.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GUARDIAN.

Chapter 1 - The Strange Necklace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba looked in the shop window again. It was at least the tenth time this week. He kept looking at an odd necklace. It was a gold medallion, with an engraved dragon on the front. It's eyes were two small emeralds. The medallion was a circle shape, and was on a thick gold chain. But the chain was not bulky. Mokuba really wanted the medallion. He felt almost drawn to it. "But if I ask Seto, he won't get it for me. He doesn't believe in that stuff." Mokuba thought sadly. Still looking at the necklace. He was about to walk away, when the owner of the shop came out.

"I've seen you look at that necklace, many a time, lad. What's your name?" The old shop-keeper said to him. "Uhm...I...uh...I..." Mokuba was a bit shocked. "It's alright. You're not in any trouble." The old Shop-keeper said. He smiled. "My name's Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba said. The necklace started glowing. Mokuba's eyes went wide. "It seems that you're supposed to have that necklace." The shop-keeper said. "But sir. As much as I like it. I haven't got any money." Mokuba said. "Well. The necklace is never bought." The shop-keeper said. "Then why is it there?" Mokuba asked. The shop-keeper laughed. "I'll tell you its story. If you want?" The shop-keeper said. Mokuba nodded. He followed the shop-keeper into the antiques shop.

Mokuba sat down at a table. The shop-keeper got the necklace from the display case, in the window. He set it down, in front of Mokuba. It started glowing again. It glowed with a strange emerald-green aura. Mokuba's eyes widened. "There's a strange story, around this necklace. You don't choose it. It chooses you." The old shop-keeper said. Mokuba waited for the shop-keeper to carry on. The shop-keeper smiled at him and continued. "Well, the story goes that the necklace was once owned by a mischievous girl called Ren. She was a high-spirited, orphan girl. She lived on the streets, and survived by her wits. She was too modern for her time. She was independent and had her own views. She existed in Ancient Egypt. So her views were not allowed. She was a girl after all." The shop-keeper said. "So what happened to her?" Mokuba asked. The shop-keeper smiled and continued.

"This girl. Ren. She was found by the High-Priest, Seth. She was trying to find food for her street friends. She was trying to pick apples from the Pharaohs garden. (A/N: I do not know if they grew apples in Ancient Egypt. So sue me. It seemed like an original idea. LOL) When Seth found her, she had already thrown apples to all of her friends, and was about to pick one for herself."

XXX-FLASHBACK-XXX

A young girl, with long brown hair, which is kept back with a ragged, brown, bandanna. Is throwing apples over a sand-stone wall. Four ragged children are catching the apples. The girls caramel eye's sparkle as she picks an apple for herself. She's wearing a brown cloth dress. She's also wearing brown cloth shoes. The dragon necklace is around her neck. "Hey you. Get down from there." She heard a deep voice call from behind her. She waved to her friends to run, and got down from the tree.

"Don't you know that it's illegal, to steal apples from the Pharaoh?" High-Priest Seth asked the young girl. Who jumped down from the tree. She stood straight and proud. Staring the High-Priest straight in the eyes. "She's not afraid to face me. Even though I could have her killed for looking me straight in the eyes." The High-Priest thought. "It is better to risk death, stealing food, then to die of starvation. Besides, I'm sure the Pharaoh has enough apples to last him a while." The girl said. Her caramel eyes looked deep into his. "Unbelievable, that this girl could show so much courage." Seth thought to himself. "Tell me girl. How is it that you have so much courage? Most MEN let alone a WOMAN, would not dare to look me straight in the eyes. The penalty, for that is death." Seth said. "Because if I live my life in fear, then what kind of life is that. I do not look into your eyes to disrespect you. Only to see your true intent. I mean no offence. I was told as a child that looking into someone's eyes is like looking into someone's soul. It is a lesson I learnt well, Sir." The girl said. Seth smirked at the girl. He needed a new servant to look after his small brother. And this girl interested him. "Well, instead of killing you, I believe I shall put you to work in the temple. To pay off your debt." Seth said. The girl went pale. Seth smirked. The girl gripped a chain around her neck.

Seth looked at the chain, following it too a golden medallion, which had the dragon on it. "That is an odd necklace. You could use it to pay off your debt." Seth said. "I would never sell this necklace. Or give it away." The girl said. "And why is that?" Seth asked. "Because, it's all I have of my family." The girl said. "You are being honest with me. Even though you don't have to be. Why?" Seth asked. "Because my father told me that lying was a terrible evil. That I should only ever lie, if it was absolutely necessary. And never to lie about myself." The girl answered. "What is your name girl?" Seth asked. "My name is Ren, High Priest." The girl answered. Seth smirked. "Fine Ren. Come with me." Seth said. Gesturing for Ren to follow him.

XXX-END FLASHBACK-XXX

"So what happened to Ren, and the High-Priest?" Mokuba asked. His curiosity showing clearly. He remembered that he had heard Ishizu Ishtar, tell his brother, that he was the reincarnation of the High-Priest Seth. He wanted to know the story, of the man that his brother had been reincarnated as. The old shop-keeper laughed. "It's been a long time, since someone was interested in my story. Many would laugh." The shop-keeper said. "Please tell me." Mokuba asked. He knew that his brother was definitely one who'd laugh. But he wanted to know. "Well. It was found out that Ren had special power. She could tap into the power of a place called the Shadow-realm. This power allowed her to save the high priest's brother from an untimely death. He was playing at the top of an old house, and one of the walls fell. He slipped, but young Ren, used her power to lift him down to the ground, unharmed. You see, she was a telekinetic. Her power went beyond normal limits of gravity. She had the power to do many things. She just had no idea, how to control it. She was afraid of her power, because she had never been taught to use it." The shop-keeper said.

"Did the High-Priest teach her how to use her powers?" Mokuba asked. "Yes he did. But he would feel guilt for doing so later on." The shop-keeper said. "Why?" Mokuba asked. "Because once the girl learned how to use her powers, The Pharaoh learned of her existence. He demanded to see this girl with the amazing power for himself. That day that she went to see the Pharaoh, was a day that changed her life forever." The shop-keeper said. Mokuba hung on every word. He waited for the shop-keeper to continue. "Ren had an odd tattoo. When she wore her brown cloth dress, it couldn't be seen. But when she was made to dress in Egyptian robes, her shoulders were shown, and the tattoo. A tattoo of the eye of Horus, was revealed."

XXX-FLASHBACK-XXX

Ren walked into the royal throne-room. Wearing white robes. Her long hair was loose. One advisor saw the Eye of Horus, marked on her shoulder. Ren stood in front of the Pharaoh Yami, and knelt. "I hope Seth appreciates this." Ren thought. She'd never bowed to anyone. She'd never looked down, when speaking to someone. And she didn't like it either. "Stand up girl." The Pharaoh said. Ren stood. One of the Pharaoh's oldest advisor's. A tall man, called Maxamillion, stepped forward. "My lord Pharaoh, there is only one girl in the whole of Egypt who could have that tattoo." Maxamillion said. Both Ren and Yami raised there eyebrows in expectation. "When you were young, your mother had a baby girl. When she was born, it was prophesized by Isis, your mothers prophet and healer, that the girl would show great power. That this power would destroy Egypt. So the child was marked, with the Eye of Horus, and given to a poor family. We assumed that when the family were destroyed. That the child was as well. We had no Idea that she had survived. She must be killed. Or she will destroy Egypt." Maxamillion said.

Ren's eyes went wide. Yami glared a Maxamillion. "If what you say is true, then this girl is my own sister. You would have me spill the blood of my own sister?" Yami said. Maxamillion looked shocked by the Pharaoh's outburst. "Why, of course not my lord Pharaoh. I would never dream..." "Do not speak. I won't have my sister killed. She is my sister. She will stay here with me. I will not see harm come to any member of my family. Bacchus, summon Seth to me." Yami said. Cutting Maxamillion off. Bacchus bowed and went to go and find Seth. Maxamillion glared. He muttered something that only Ren heard. "Death comes to us all, young Pharaoh."

XXX-END FLASHBACK-XXX

"So what happened to Ren? Why did the Pharaoh, summon Seth? Why did Maxamillion say that?" Mokuba said. His interest caught in the story. "Well when the Pharaoh summoned Seth. He thought that the Pharaoh had been offended by Ren. She had a habit of looking directly into someone's eyes when she was talking to them. Which was strictly forbidden in Egypt. You were never allowed to look into the Pharaoh's eyes." The shop-keeper said. Mokuba waited for him to continue.

"Well Seth was definitely surprised to hear that Ren was the sister of the Pharaoh. Pharaoh Yami, demanded that Seth carry on her training. Teaching her to use her powers. Seth readily agreed. Ren had become very important to Mokhal, his little brother. And, even though he would never admit it, She'd become, just as important to him. Her honesty, truth and kindness, had touched his heart. He found that he couldn't be happy, unless he heard that Ren was fine, and running around with Mokhal somewhere." The shop-keeper said. He looked at the necklace.

"So the High-Priest loved Ren?" Mokuba asked. He was wondering why, this girl Ren, had never been mentioned before. Especially, since she had been Yami's sister. The shop-keeper smiled sadly. "Yes he did. And he paid for that love with his life. Ren had been taught how to use her powers, but she didn't use them. She had grown to love Seth, very much. She would never betray his trust." The shop-keeper said. "So what happened?" Mokuba asked. "Well, Maxamillion told Pharaoh Yami, that Seth was planning on killing him. And that Ren was helping him. So he had his sister bought to him. Ren assured him that Maxamillion was lying. Seth would never dream of betraying him. And neither would she. Maxamillion gestured to someone, who fired an arrow, straight into her heart. Ren was killed. And her spirit was sealed inside her necklace forever. It is said, that when someone, worthy of the power she had, is near the necklace. It will glow. It then belongs to that person. Good or bad, the necklace is yours now young man." The shop-keeper said. Passing the dragon necklace to Mokuba.

Mokuba's eye's went wide. "I can't take this." Mokuba said. The shop-keeper smiled at him. "It's yours now." The shop-keeper said. "Mokuba. Mokuba!" Mokuba heard someone calling him. "O-O! That's my brother. He doesn't believe in this stuff." Mokuba said. But he looked around, to find the shop-keeper was gone. He had the necklace around his neck. He walked out of the shop, and saw his brother walking towards him. Mokuba tucked the necklace, into his shirt, so Kaiba couldn't see it. "Mokuba, I've been looking for you." Kaiba said. "Sorry Seto. What's wrong?" Mokuba asked. "Nothing Mokuba. Let's go." Kaiba said. They walked off.

Mokuba sat in his room that evening. The necklace was still around his neck. He was thinking about the story that the old shop-keeper had told him. Suddenly the necklace started to glow again. Mokuba's eyes widened. A bright green light came from the eyes of the dragon, and a tall girl, with brown hair and caramel eyes, stood in the room. "Who are you?" Mokuba asked, in awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ME: Hope you liked this chapter.

REN: That was cool. I get to be Yami's sister. YAAAAAAAAY!

ME: O.K. who gave her coke?

MAX: Uhhhh...I don't know. hides bottle of coke behind his back

KAIBA: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TORTURE ME?

KAI: Because it's fun.

TYSON: And besides you should be happy that she hasn't decided to do a deleted scenes fic on you yet. cringes

REI: Yeah, or a Tragic past fic. shudders

KENNY: Or chased you with the frying pan.

ME: Actually I HAVE hit him with the frying pan. evil grin

EVERYONE ELSE: O-O!

REN: Please R&R.

MAX: And Lady Blade answers all questions.

CDD: And all flamers shall be hunted down, and slimed with my semi automatic slime gun. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ME: sweatdrops Bye until next time people.


	2. The Spirit and Some Changes

ME: Hi people. I curse I'm having so much trouble with it lately. I know I'm not the only one, but I have to apologise to those who've been waiting for me to update.

REN: It's a pain, when She's on the net, trying to update, and Site overload' keeps coming up.

ME: Yeah. cries

KAI: Poor Lady Blade. pats shoulder sympathetically

CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade or Yu-Gi-Oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GUARDIAN.

Chapter 2 - The Spirit and Some Changes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba looked up at the girl. Her caramel eyes sparkled with mischief. Her brown hair was floating around her face. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a light blue bandanna, a long-sleeved, pastel blue, t-shirt, with white sleeves, a pair of black hiking boots and black, fingerless, leather gloves. She smiled at Mokuba. "Well kid, I'm your guardian now." The girl said. Mokuba looked at her as though she were a ghost. "Gosh kid, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm the spirit of the necklace. I'm Ren." The girl emphasised. Mokuba's eyes widened. "You're the one that the shop-keeper told me about?" Mokuba asked. Ren smiled. "Yeah. I kinda changed what I wear, to go with the times. I'm retro like that." Ren said smiling. Mokuba smiled back. "So now you protect me?" Mokuba asked. "Yes. It's my job to make sure that no harm comes to you." Ren said. "I don't have school tomorrow. I wanted to ask you what happened. In your time." Mokuba said. He smiled at her. "I think that's a story best saved for another time. What's your name little one?" Ren asked. "My name's Mokuba." Mokuba replied. Ren smiled at him. "Get some sleep Mokuba. When you need me, I'll be here. I promise." Ren said. She disappeared back into the necklace. Mokuba smiled, and went to sleep. Happy in the knowledge that he had a guardian, like all of his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning. Mokuba woke up early. He found Seto at the breakfast table. Already dressed for work. Mokuba looked down. He really did feel alone when his brother went to work. "Seto, I was hoping we could spend today together." Mokuba said. Pleading with his eyes. Seto finished his coffee. He got up from the table and knelt down in front of Mokuba. "I'm sorry Mokuba. But I have to go to work. Maybe next Saturday. O.K. squirt?" He said. Smiling, he picked up his laptop, and cell phone, going to his car and driving off.

Mokuba sat in his room for a while. Then turned on his radio. The song, Somewhere I Belong, by Linkin Park, blasted out. Mokuba loved Linkin Parks music, but he knew Seto would never approve. "Why not?" He heard a voice echo. Mokuba jumped. "I'm sorry Mokuba. I didn't mean to startle you." He heard the voice. Recognising Ren, he relaxed. "Sorry Ren. I guess I'm not quite used to you yet." Mokuba said. Smiling to himself. Ren came out of the necklace. "I think there's something that you need to know Mokuba." Ren said. Mokuba nodded. He really wanted to hear what she had to say. "You have to be your own person Mokuba. If you like music, then listen to it. If you like certain things, then do them. It's not your brothers life. You're only a kid. You should be able to listen to what you like and do the things you want to do. I mean obviously you should listen to your brother. But you should also have your own opinion too." Ren said. Mokuba decided that he'd definitely be buying Linkin Park's album after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto came home. He went past Mokuba's room, to hear the blaring of Linkin Park's, Crawling, coming out from under the door. He opened the door to see the most shocking sight of his life.

Mokuba was sprawled out on his bed. He was wearing a pair of jeans, black trainers and a black t-shirt. He was reading Stephen King's Misery and eating a packet of paprika flavoured, Max crisps. Seto was in total shock. For one thing, he didn't know his brother liked horror books. For another thing, he didn't know that Mokuba was reading advanced horror like Stephen King. Another thing was that He couldn't believe that Mokuba was listening to Linkin Park. Or that he liked the colour black. "What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Uh...nothing kiddo." Seto said. He left the room, thinking. "What the heck is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ME: I know, Short chappie. I'll make the next one longer. I promise.

REN: Please R&R.

CDD: And no flames please.

ME: Bye til next time people. C U L8R.


	3. Some VERY weird Things Happen

ME: O...K... I know, you should all kill me. Please forgive how long I've been gone.

REN: It wasn't actually her fault.

KAIBA: For once I actually felt sorry for you.

ME: NOT funny. I was stuck out in Cyprus for sooooo long. (cries)

REN: Awe, poor Aibou. (hugs Lady Blade)

ME: (cries)

KAIBA: Oh for Christ's sake. Stop crying you're home now.

ME: NO I'M NOT! I'm at college. (cries)

KAIBA: Oh wonderful. Another small room, for you to squash us all in.

ME: (cries)

KAIBA: Alright, alright. PLEASE stop. (hugs Lady Blade)

ME: (sniffles) Thanks Seto-Kun. (sniffles)

KAIBA: (glares) Don't mention it. And I mean DON'T.

CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, she does however have her own deck, and a bunch of horrific pounding C.D.'s that should be banned from the planet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GUARDIAN!

Chapter 3 - Some VERY Weird Things Happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba was starting to get VERY worried about Mokuba. His brother seemed to be changing drastically. Kaiba noticed how some of Mokuba's darker mood seemed to be showing more. How Mokuba had started to duel more. How his deck was mostly based on effect monsters. Kaiba noticed how his brother would take on any challenge, and beat it. Mokuba's taste in music, clothes and reading material was changing. It was really starting to irk him. Because he wasn't sure of where all these changes were coming from.

Kaiba was sat in class, with Yugi, Yami, Tea (Who was REALLY getting on his nerves, with another long friendship speech), Joey (enough said), Tristan and Mai. That was when Joey chose to bring up the worst possible subject.

"Hey Kaiba, I saw ya brotha kick Weevil Underwood's butt in a battle yesterday. You bin giving him lessons or somethin'?" Joey asked. Kaiba glared. "No I haven't, Mutt. He's doing that all on his own." Kaiba said. It still bugged him. Not because Mokuba wasn't always asking him for help. Kaiba was glad he was becoming independent. But all of these changes were so unexpected, and radical, that Kaiba was wondering exactly what had happened to change him so quickly.

The group agreed with Kaiba, once they managed to squeeze out of him what was wrong. Mokuba was acting strangely. So all of them promised to keep an eye on Mokuba, to make sure he was alright. They way they saw it, Mokuba was changing so quickly and drastically, that he wasn't acting like the Mokuba they knew. That worried all of them. Not just Kaiba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba walked into his home, groaning as he heard Good Charlotte's Waldorf Naptown Worldwide, blaring out of speakers. He knew EXACTLY where it was coming from. Mokuba's room. He visibly gritted his teeth. "As much as I want Mokuba to have his own mind, THIS is too much." Kaiba thought. Then cursed as The Anthem came on. "DAMN! Why did it have to be Good Charlotte? Even Linkin Park is better." Kaiba thought. (A/N: Please, to all of those people that like Linkin Park and Good Charlotte. I do not mean to offend you. Because they are my fave groups. I love them to death. But I'm giving Kaiba my mother's reaction to Good Charlotte and Linkin Park)

Kaiba walked up the stairs, ready to talk to his brother, that was when the music turned down. Kaiba's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He crept up to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. He peeked in, and saw that Mokuba was talking to someone. He couldn't see anyone in the room. He didn't hear anyone answer back. That was when he saw the medallion. "What? I never knew he had anything like that." Kaiba thought. He saw it glowing with an emerald green aura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It could be possession." Yugi said quietly. Yami wasn't so sure. The medallion had seemed very familliar. But he wasn't sure how. "Yeah, I mean it could be like Ryou's ring." Joey said. The others nodded. Even Kaiba couldn't really argue. After the way he'd seen it glowing, and the drastic changes in his little brother, he was open to any suggestions.

The group agreed to find Mokuba after school, and ask him about his strange new necklace. That agreed, they all tried to get on with their lessons. But Kaiba was worried about what would happen to Mokuba if they confronted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ME: I think I'll leave it there.

KAIBA: O.K. why am I friends with the brady bunch?

YUGI: I'm not THAT bad Kaiba.

KAIBA: Uh... I was thinking more of Tea. (cringes)

YAMI: I second that.

JOEY: I third it.

ME: Uh... guys, like I always say, My Death To Tea club is always open. You get a free pic to pin on your own knife board. See? (picks up nice looking throwing knife and throws at picture of Tea on a large knife board. The picture already has a large hole right in between the eyes)

OTHERS: Ooooooooooooooooh.

ME: See? I improve on my aiming skills too. I mean I just imagine Tea's face on my brother, and I never miss when throwing plastic bottles at him.

REN: Uh... Aibou? I think you lost it.

ME: Uh... you cannot lose, what you never had to begin with.

REN: (looks at me strangely for a minute, and nods head in agreement) That is very true.

ME: Thank you Ren.

CHIBI-REI: O...K... please R&R people. We not getting a lot of reviews for this fic. It's kind of unfair.

ME: HEY! Chibi-Rei, you know people have to like the fic to review it.

REN: BUT HOW CAN THEY NOT LIKE IT!

ME: I think my muses are obsessed. Oh well. (shrugs)

YAMI: (runs into room) HIDE EVERYONE! QUICK!

ME: (puts hands on Yami's shoulders) CALM DOWN! What's wrong?

YAMI: (breathes for a few seconds) THE DORM WARDEN IS COMING!

ME: OO! EVERYONE INTO THE CLOSET!

(all the muses run into the closet)

DORM WARDEN: O...K... how many people were in this room? I know there were more then three.

ME: Oh please. Can you see a place where I can hide more then three people Ma'am?

DORM WADEN: Hmn... that is true. But remember the rules. You're not meant to have people in this room at night, young lady.

ME: Yes Ma'am.

(Dorm warden leaves)

ME: Phew, she's gone.

(muses all tumble out of the closet)

REN: THANK GOD! I couldn't breathe in there.

ME: Uh... C ya L8r people. Have to find a better place for the muses to hide.


	4. Revealed Dangers

ME: O...K... I'm back people. But I still haven't found a place for my muses to hide. (sighs)

REN: If you try and squash me into that closet one more time, I'll kill the dorm warden.

ME: (sighs) If anyone has a clue how I can save my muses from the torture of being shoved into a closet I can barely fit into, all at once, then please tell me when you review. (sighs)

REN: Like I said. I do NOT appreciate being squashed into a closet next to Yami Bakura. It's not a good idea.

ME: Uh... out of interest,... why?

REN: COZ I WANNA KILL HIM! He smudged the Millennium Dagger. I happen to LIVE in there. It takes forever to clean off that kind of smudge.

YB: I didn't mean it woman. I was just looking at it.

REN: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

YB: (gulps) Uh... sorry. Ren. (smiles weakly and prays to god)

ME: Uh... Yami Bakura?

YB: Yeah Lady Blade?

ME: I thought you worshipped Ra?

KAIBA: I swear the two of you have had this discussion before.

YB: Bye? (runs)

ME: HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! (chases after YB)

REN: ME NIETHER! YOU OWE ME A NEW BOTTLE OF MILLENIUM POLISH! (runs after YB as well)

KAIBA: Nevermind. CDD, do the disclaimer.

CDD: Why me?

CHIBI-REI: Yeah, why not you?

KAIBA: Because I don't want to, you two are Lady Blade's Muses, AND if we wait for her to come back, then we'll get caught by that damned warden again. (cringes)

CDD/CHBI-REI: (gulps)

CDD: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, she does however have a copyright on the Millennium Dagger and the polish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GUARDIAN!

Chapter 4 - Revealed Dangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group were now out of school looking for Mokuba. When they found out he wasn't at home. They started wandering around the streets looking for him. Tea and Mai went off in one direction, Joey and Tristan went off in another direction, and Yugi, Yami and Kaiba went off in another direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba was in an arcade, playing air hockey. He'd gone up against three people and won. Then again, after spending so much time helping his brother test games, he was just naturally good at them. He decided to go home. Walking out of the arcade, he turned left and bumped into someone. A large man, whose eyes were totally black. There were no pupils. Merely balls of black. He had black hair to go with his black eyes. He was at least seven feet tall. Wearing a black robe.

Mokuba was irked by him. (A/N: Irked. I like that word. Irked) "Hello boy." The cloaked man said. Mokuba narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Eluk. I've been looking for you for a long time." he man said. An evil gleam appeared in his eyes. "Why?" Mokuba asked. Determined to find out the truth. "Because the owner of that little medallion around your neck is said to possess great power." Eluk said. (A/N: Do NOT ask where the name Eluk came from, I don't know myself)

Mokuba glared. The medallion started glowing. Ren appeared beside Mokuba in seconds. Pushing him behind her protectively, Ren took a fighter's stance. Eluk glared. "A dead girl has no business interfering in the ancient rituals." Eluk said. Ren smirked. "Well, I am bound to protect the one that holds that medallion. You have no business with this boy. So leave, or prepare for the beating of your life." Ren said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba, Yami and Yugi were still looking for Mokuba, when they saw an emerald green aura, rising into the sky from where they knew an arcade was. Kaiba recognised the colour of the aura as the one he'd seen the day before and ran towards it. Yami and Yugi followed in close pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I shall fight you, little girl. It's been a long time since I had a challenge" Eluk said. Ren's eyes narrowed dangerously at the mocking tone in his voice. She glared. Eluk lunged to punch her. Ren grabbed his fist easily and twisted it round. "Get out of here Mokuba." Ren said. Mokuba didn't move. Frozen to the spot, with worry for his new friend.

Ren ducked and dodged the many punches and kicks that were thrown at her. Praying that Mokuba would run. Once he was far enough away, she could simply go back into the necklace. But she couldn't say that out loud. That would alert Eluk of their position. That she didn't want to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba, Yugi and Yami were still running along the streets. Following the green light. They finally found themselves at a well known arcade, in the bad side of town. That was when they saw Mokuba, watching a brown-haired girl and a large man, fighting. The girl looked as though she were loosing. Kaiba ran up to Mokuba. "Come on Mokuba, let's go." Kaiba said. Mokuba shook his head. "We can't leave Ren all by herself. That guy will hurt her." Mokuba said. Not wanting to leave. Kaiba gave Mokuba a strange look. "O.K. who is this girl?" Kaiba asked Mokuba.

That was when the fight definitely turned on the girl. The large man threw a punch to the left side of her face. She turned sideways to avoid the punch, but soon found herself in a choke hold. If she moved, he'd break her neck. "HEY! Let Ren go." Mokuba said. Glaring fiercely at the guy that was clearly five times his size. Kaiba looked shocked that Mokuba could show that much guts. "Well kid. You want your guardian to stay safe, then come with me." The guy said. That was when they heard a laugh come from the girl.

"What's so funny, little girl? I do believe that I have the advantage." The man said. "When you were trained by the best fighters in the royal Egyptian army. Then tell me you have the upper hand." Ren said. As she said it, she grabbed his arms, breaking both of them, and flipping the guy onto his back. She quickly placed her foot on his throat. Pressing down, so that the guy had barely enough air to breathe. "Who sent you for the child?" The girl spat. Glaring all the time. "I was sent by the Ancients. He has the medallion. It's my duty to bring the boy to the Ancients, so that he can be trained." The guy said. The girl smirked.

"Please, find another lie. If that is true, then I will train the boy. He doesn't need to be taken anywhere." The girl said. The guy glared. "You should know that that is not allowed. You are over five thousand years old. You would dare to insult my intelligence, by saying you know about the powers of that medallion?" The guy said. (A/N: I know and you know that this is Ren and Eluk talking. But this IS in Kaiba, Yami and Yugi's P.O.V, They don't know. So bare with me)

"How dare you even suggest that. I was the previous owner of that necklace. Of course I know that power it holds. I was trained by the best teacher to control it's power. Because it's power was once mine. Leave. If I see you within fifty feet of this child or any of his friends, I will kill you. THAT is a promise." The girl said. Her caramel eyes glowing for a moment, in anger, then returning to their original colour.

The guy got up and ran. Leaving the whole group in confusion. Mokuba ran up to the girl and hugged her. "That was so awesome Ren. What was that guy talking about? When he said that the Ancients wanted me bought to them?" Mokuba asked. "I was about to ask the same question." Kaiba asked, glaring at the girl. Yami still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. "I believe it's time you answered some questions." Yami said. The girl smiled at him. "You know something Yami? You never change. That thick-headed skull of yours is still impenetrable." The girl said. Making Mokuba laugh. Kaiba smirked, and looked like he was trying not to laugh himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ME: Oooooooooh, If you have questions, like I always say. PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS! I mean if you don't ask me questions, you will not get answers. I can't fix what I don't know about.

KAIBA: O.K. what are you planning for my little brother?

MOKUBA: Yeah Lady Blade, what you planning for me?

ME: (rolls eyes) I'm not telling you that yet. But since you two are my fave characters. I can tell you that I won't be killing you... yet. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

REN: O-O! Uh... Aibou?

ME: Yes Ren? (smiles maniacally)

REN: How much Orange Juice did you drink today?

ME: I think I had 24 cartons.

AMEN: Oh Ra, save us from this evil abomination.

CHIBI-REI: Woah,

CDD: Yeah, you know big words Amen?

AMEN: Shut up.

ME: (glares) AMEN! You know the rules. No being mean to the chibi's.

AMEN: You have every imaginable Chibi that could exist.

ME: Chibi-Yami? Chibi-Seto? Please take Amen to play with the chibi bit-beasts.

CHIBI-YAMI: But I wanted to light the Dorm Warden on fire. (pouts)

CHIBI-SETO: Yeah. (pouts and sits next to Yami)

ME: O-O! Pyro's? (eye twitches) OO!

REN: Wait a second. Yami and Kaiba hate each other.

YAMI: (yells from closet) Yeah, my chibi is a non credit to me. I mean why is it so friendly with Chibi-Seto?

ME: (glares) They're friends because they are. They're children. Give them a break.

CHIBI-YUGI: I wanna a hug. (holds arms up)

ME: Awe, see, you guys should be more like Chibi-Yugi. (picks up Chibi-Yugi and puts him on lap) He SOOOOOOO KAWAII! (hugs Chibi-Yugi)

OTHERS: (rolls eyes as Lady Blade hugs Chibi-Yugi)

CHIBI-MARIK: Oooooooh, sugar.

REN: NOOOOOOOO! Away from the sugar Chibi-Marik.

CHIBI-MARIK: Awe, I wanted sugar. Can I have a hug Ren-Chan? (gives puppy dog eyes)

REN: (rolls eyes) Sure. (picks up Chibi-Marik)

ME: See, Ren keeps the chibi psychopaths in line.

(YB, Marik, Kaiba, Yami, Amen, Chbi-Rei and CDD sweatdrop)

YB: Uh, Lady Blade, please do not tell me that you have a chibi me somewhere?

ME: As a matter of fact, I do. Chibi-Yami Bakura is SOOOOO kawaii with his sociopathness.

YB: (eyetwitches) Is that even a word?

ME: (blinks) I dunno.

MARIK: Uh... yeah. If anyone has idea's on where Lady Blade can hide all of us, when her dorm-warden comes, please tell us in your reviews. I mean, seriously, you would NOT like to be locked in Lady Blade's closet.

YB: Oh yeah, the joy of my life, is being squashed into a closet with Lady Blade's psychopath Yami. (sarcastic tone)

KAIBA: Awe, young love, ain't it cute. (snickers)

YAMI: You must be kidding, I mean Yami Bakura and Ren are a VERY bad combination. (shudders at the image of waking up and looking into a mirror and seeing pink hair)

ME: Awe, how cute.

YB: I was being sarcastic. I HATE your Yami, Lady Blade.

ME: Awe, sure ya do Yami Blakura, sure ya do. (pats YB on head)

CDD: (rolls eyes) Please R&R, and if you have a question or are confused about something, then PLEASE put it in your reviews. Or even e-mail. Lady Blade answers all questions that are within her power to do so.

CHIBI-REI: C ya L8r people.


	5. Heart to Heart and A Bit of The Truth

**LADY BLADE: Good afternoon, morning or whatever the hell time it is, when you're reading this. At the moment, it's the afternoon for me.**

**CDD: You seem to be in a bad mood.**

**LADY BLADE: O-O! Actually I'm very happy.**

**KAIBA: You? Are happy? That's not humanly possible is it?**

**LADY BLADE: It must be if I am.**

**YB: By all calculations of human proportions, you are NEVER and have NEVER been happy in your life.**

**LADY BLADE: Stop reigning on my parade. I'm allowed to be happy like everyone else. Besides, I am seriously happy. **

**MARIK: And why, pray tell, might that be?**

**LADY BLADE: Well, you see, I found out that I like myself. It's like the dawn of great realisation, and the sense of empowerment of confidence. **

**YAMI: And that means what exactly?**

**LADY BLADE: That means that I have seen the light, and have changed the way I think about myself.**

**KAIBA: So you're no longer a cold heartless bitch?**

**LADY BLADE: ARE YOU CRAZY? Of course I am. I just like being that cold heartless bitch.**

**(All but Lady Blade sweatdrop)**

**YB: So you ENJOY being a psychopath?**

**MARIK: More then us?**

**LADY BLADE: I'm not a psychopath. I'm humanly challenged. Being a psychopath is your jobs, Marik and Yami Bakura. **

**CHIBI SETO: (blinks) You're not going to change your writing are you?**

**CHIBI YAMI: Yeah.**

**(Both chibi's pout)**

**LADY BLADE: Would I ever do that to my readers?**

**KAIBA: I don't know what you would do to your readers, but if it's what you would do to us, then I dread to think.**

**LADY BLADE: OO! HEY! I didn't do anything to you guys lately. **

**KAIBA: You're a terrible liar.**

**LADY BLADE: So what if I gave Yami Bakura a swirly and set Marik's hair on fire, IT WASN'TMY FAULT! The dog told me to do it.**

**KAIBA: If you're talking about your chi hua hua, you must be crazy. That dog is not only of miniscule proportions (like the Mutt's brain) but it's supposed to be a (swallows in disgust) CUTE dog. It's also not here.**

**(everyone looks at Kaiba in a strange way)**

**KAIBA: You didn't think I could last one day without insulting the Mutt.**

**LADY BLADE: No I didn't think that you would ever call my dog cute.**

**KAIBA: The dog's controlling my brain.**

**LADY BLADE: That's my excuse, get your own one.**

**YAMI: I'm almost glad that Joey isn't here.**

**MARIK: Why might that be?**

**YAMI: Uhmn……….. maybe because he and Kaiba would be at each other's throats after that comment. **

**MARIK: True.**

**LADY BLADE: Riiiiiiiiiiight, I wanna get on with the chapter.**

**CDD: I'll do the disclaimer. Lady blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. However Ren is Lady Blade's Yami, and as she is not here, I can honestly say that she's more of a psycho then Yami Bakura.**

**REN: (off screen) I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE CHIBI!**

**CDD: (gulps) OO!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Guardian.**

**Chapter 5 – Heart to Heart and A bit of The Truth.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ren was still smirking. Mokuba looked at Ren. "So the story that the shopkeeper told me was true?" Mokuba asked. "What part kid?" Ren questioned. "That you were the Ancient Pharaoh's sister. And that the High Priest Seth trained you to use your powers?" Mokuba asked. Ren smiled gently. "Yeah that is true. Most of the story is true. Except a lot of it, was left out. So much happened. My spirit hung around the royal palace trying to watch over my brother. I saw all that happened in the time of great darkness." Ren said sadly. "Will you tell us?" Yami asked. His memories were still unclear, and finding out that this woman was his sister, was yet another milestone for him to climb over. He wanted the whole story. **

"**I may tell you more. But not today." Ren said. She looked at Mokuba. "Do you mind if I go and get some rest Mokuba? You don't need to worry about Eluk for now. He'll go back to the Ancients and get his arms healed, then he'll be back for more. So I'd give him at least four weeks. Two if they decide to send someone else." Ren said. Mokuba looked at her quizzically. Kaiba glared. "I want to know who these Ancients are." Kaiba hissed. "And I will tell you. Tomorrow." Ren said. Mokuba grinned. "It's O.K. Ren. If you say I don't need to worry about that creepy guy for now, then you can rest. Seto wouldn't let anything happen to me while you're asleep, and even if you're not, he still wouldn't let anything happen to me." Mokuba said. **

**Ren smiled. "I know he wouldn't. Because that's in his nature." Ren whispered. Only Mokuba heard her. Then in an aura of green light, she disappeared, and went back into the necklace. **

**Kaiba glared slightly. "Ren said she'll tell us tomorrow, she always keeps her word, big brother." Mokuba said. Kaiba shook his head. "You are not going to go out without me from now on Mokuba." Seto said. Mokuba glared then. "Seto, I'm not a baby anymore. I may not be a grown up, but you used to do the same things as me when you were my age." Mokuba said. "Do as I say, not as I do." Seto said. Mokuba really glared then. (A/N: CLASSIC LINE! CDD: Since when was that line classic? LADY BLADE: My mother used that on me all the time, and my grandmother still uses it now. CDD: Aren't you legally an adult now? LADY BLADE: Well yeah. In England, 18 means legal adulthood. But try telling that to my grandmother. CDD: True true) Mokuba looked like he was steaming. Kaiba stopped and really looked at his little brother. "Mokuba, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're my only family, my little brother, and there is no one else on this planet that deserves the right to call themselves that." Kaiba said. "I KNOW that Seto. Didn't you just hear me tell Ren that? I KNOW that you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. That doesn't mean you should lock me in my room for the rest of my life. I need to be allowed to make my own mistakes, and I need to be allowed to grow up in my own way." Mokuba said. Kaiba's jaw nearly dropped. Was this his little brother? Was this really happening? Mokuba never used to cross what he said. Kaiba looked at Mokuba. "Before you asked where I learned such big words, I've been around you all my life. I learned how to talk kinda early. And I'm not saying any of this to hurt you, you're my big brother. But I want to be able to do things myself. I don't need to be protected all the time." Mokuba said.**

**That was when Kaiba realised that Mokuba was right. "I can't protect him forever." Kaiba thought to himself. "Look, if you can promise me that when I'm not around, that this spirit of yours is reliable, then I'll allow you to go out. But on condition that you come home if you see any trouble." Kaiba said. Mokuba blinked. "Are you really my big brother? I expected more yelling." Mokuba questioned. Kaiba smiled slightly. "You're right Mokuba. I treat you like a small child, and you're not anymore. You're growing up, and I need to except that. But at the moment, you're in danger. So don't forget what I said. Any kind of trouble, no matter how small, then you come home." Kaiba said. Mokuba nodded. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mokuba was still wondering around the streets, thinking about who the Ancients were. "What do they want with me?" Mokuba thought to himself. He heard a voice in his head. "Do you really want to know that?" Mokuba recognised Ren immediately. "I want to know. It's something to do with me, so why shouldn't I know?" Mokuba thought. He knew Ren could hear him perfectly clearly. **

"**Mokuba, some things are left unknown." Ren said sadly. "You said you would tell me." Mokuba shot back. Ren sighed. Or rather Mokuba heard her sigh. This whole conversation was happening in Mokuba's mind. "Alright. I made a promise, I'll keep my word. But I never promise that this will be easy for you to hear." Ren said. Mokuba mentally nodded. Now he was afraid of what Ren would tell him. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mokuba walked home slowly. When he got in, Kaiba was waiting for him. "Alright Mokuba, I want to talk to your little friend." Kaiba said. Mokuba's shoulders slumped. "Ren, can you come out of your necklace please?" Mokuba asked. Ren appeared in a flash of emerald green aura, and was sitting on a comfortable looking armchair. **

**Kaiba glared fiercely. "You said you were going to tell us what is going on." Kaiba said. "And I will. I always keep my word." Ren said. Kaiba nodded. Ren sighed and then started her story. **

"**In the time of the nameless Pharaoh and his court, I was not one of the most important people in the story. I tried my hardest to stop the war that happened but I couldn't do it." Ren said. "I bet you would've been able to if that evil Maxamilion hadn't killed you." Mokuba said. Ren bit her lip. (A/N: I cannot spell that god damn name. maxa whatever it is, so please don't tell me it's spelt wrong, coz I already KNOW that it is. So thanks) **

"**Mokuba, I did what I could. But after my death, things happened that were out of my control. My bother grieved for me terribly. He wanted to have Maxamillion killed. But Maxamillion pleaded for his life, saying he thought that I was lying, and that he himself had seen me committing treason. Maxamillion was sent to the prison for lying. But he convinced the High Priest Seth, that the Pharaoh had ordered me to death. The High Priest having taught me everything I knew about my powers, was angered that the Pharaoh should want to kill his own sister. That is what caused the battle to which you still don't know whom the victor is. I cannot tell you who the victor is, because it is not time for you to know that yet." Ren spoke. **

**Mokuba looked carefully, and saw the tears that were hidden in her eyes. He wished that he didn't have to ask her that one question. The one that he feared so much. "Ren, why do those people want me? Who are the Ancients?" Mokuba asked. **

**Ren smiled slightly. "Because, now that the powers have chosen you, you must learn to control them. But the Ancients, want to revive the ancient battles. I won't allow that to happen. I'll train you to use your powers Mokuba, IF you wish it. But only if you swear to me, never to revive the ancient battles." Ren said quietly. Mokuba nodded. "I don't want to. They caused a lot of pain didn't they?" Mokuba asked. "Yes they did. Thousands of people were injured and killed during the times of darkness. I don't want to see that revived. I don't want to see history repeat it's self." Ren said quietly. **

**Mokuba nodded. "I promise. I won't ever revive the ancient battles." Mokuba said. "So you wish to learn how to use your powers?" Ren asked. Mokuba nodded. Kaiba glared slightly. "Won't these powers make him more of a target?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba looked at his brother. "Seto, if I learn how to use my powers, then I can defend myself. If I don't then people will always be looking for me. They'll want to take me away and use my powers for themselves. I don't want to hurt anyone. If I learn how to use my powers, then maybe I can help people." Mokuba said. **

**Ren smiled. "Mokuba you have to understand, that these powers will always be hard to control. Once I help you to unleash and control them, then you must keep control of them for the rest of you life. If you don't keep control of them, then they will keep control of you." Ren said. Mokuba nodded. But didn't understand what the controlling of his powers would entail for him. He only knew in his heart that he had to learn to control them. "I still want to learn." Mokuba said. Ren nodded. "I'll start teaching you tomorrow." Ren said. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LADY BLADE: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know what's going to happen, and you don't. So XP**

**CDD: That's really childish Lady Blade. **

**LADY BLADE: But it's very true.**

**CDD: I guess it is.**

**KAIBA: What are you going to do to my little brother?**

**MOKUBA: Yeah, what are you going to do to me?**

**LADY BLADE: You will both see. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**KAIBA/MOKUBA: (gulps)**

**CDD: Please R&R people, and don't ask Lady blade what is going to happen to Mokuba, coz she won't tell you anyways. **

**LADY BLADE: hehehehe, see ya all later people. **


End file.
